


no labels

by alphaqueer



Series: taming of the alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaqueer/pseuds/alphaqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds Derek at a gay bar. Danny is his own kind of alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no labels

“So … Miguel, is it?” He tips his umpteenth beer back, drowning in the amber as it flows down. He swallows hard and Derek watches, savouring each ministration he sees in his throat and neck. The grip on his own bottle tightens.  
  
His grin is a hundred watt and completely foreign, but he can hear the sarcasm in Danny’s voice and it’s amusing. “It’s Derek, actually.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Derek Hale, bad boy killer of Beacon Hills.” But he doesn’t look scared, nor does he smell scared either. Everyone knows by now that he didn’t kill his sister, but a lot of people still give him a wide berth and lower their gaze when they see him in town. Not Danny, though. Through the fog and haze and strobe lighting, Danny ended up next to him at the bar and struck up this conversation, something very few other guys would’ve dared. Derek respected that.  
  
“Didn’t know you were gay.” Danny continues, relaxing into the bar as he turns around and surveys the crowd.  
  
Derek tenses, stares at the brown bottle in his hand, scratching at the label idly. “It’s not like that.”  
  
He raises his eyebrows, his palms in surrender. “Whatever, man. No labels then. I just thought you were solely into women, that’s all.”  
  
Derek turns to him. “You don’t know me.”  
  
Danny looks him directly in the eyes with such seriousness, such honesty that you never usually among the sweat and narcotics and liquor. “No. But I’d like to.”  
  
A smile covers Derek’s face again. “Oh, yeah?”  
  
He squares up to him, their chests almost touching. “Yeah”. Danny didn’t smell of arousal before, but with inches between them and palpable heat thickening the smoky, sticky air around them, it’s all in Derek’s throat, tickling his taste buds and flowing through his blood all the way down to his groin. Derek swallows and it seems to echo over the music and their heartbeats, and he finds it more than a little arousing that he has to tilt his head back a little to make eye contact.   
  
“I’m a werewolf.” His lupine grin, his hirsute arms beneath his tight sweater, the way his eyes flicker like rubies under the strobes, it should all sense Danny fleeing.  
  
Danny grabs his arm and leads him away from the bar, towards the door. “No shit.” Oh well, it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t believe him.  
  


*

  
The streets around the club are familiar to Danny and alien to Derek and the air is warm despite it being near three AM. Derek isn’t used to being led and yet, with beer and liquor flowing through his blood, working its way into his brain – albeit less so than if he was human – he is more than happy to hand the reigns over to Danny, who drags him into a darkened corner in between two warehouses a few blocks over.  
  
Their mouths are hot and warm and breath escapes like steam between them and their tongues lap over and over like they won’t survive if they stop kissing. Derek focuses all his power on not wolfing out, although behind the extreme arousal and excitement, he can feel the wolf begging to get its claws into the soft, firm flesh of Danny’s ribs he caresses.  
  
They pant and kiss and Danny’s hands find their way into the back of Derek’s jeans and grab his rear firmly and solidly, confidently like a master as he bites Derek’s lip so roughly he worries he’d drawn blood. Derek growls and Danny almost matches him and he presses him against the wall and Derek enjoys this relinquishment of authority, of power, so much that despite their less than secure location, he doesn’t fight one bit when Danny’s fingers deftly remove their belts and unbutton their flies.  
  
Derek doesn’t resist when Danny turns him around and slams him into the cinderblock wall, pressing his cheek against the cold stone and licking under this ear, down his neck. “Sorry to rush this, but I have school tomorrow.” Derek should feel uneasy at those words but within moments, he feels Danny pull down his jeans to his knees and slide his tongue in between. A shudder works through him and he can’t even stifle his pleasure, releasing an “Oh God” as Danny works over his hole with a deft tongue, an experience his boyish face masks well.  
  
His tongue leaves his skin what feels like hours later, and yet it’s too soon, and Derek hears the rip of foil and braces himself. Danny snakes a hand up against the cotton sweater, clutching his chest and rubbing wide circles as he kisses and nibbles Derek’s nape, slowly pressing into him. Derek is tight around Danny’s shaft and Derek moves an arm around to change the pace. Danny keeps going deeper and deeper, as slow as Derek wants, and he sees a smile on his face as well as cringing closed eyes. Derek pants shallowly but doesn’t tell him to stop and starts rocking back into Danny moments later, fucking himself on Danny’s shaft.  
  
Derek’s sweater is dark with sweat and their stomachs are slick too as Danny works him over faster and faster, pressing into the wall which is rough against Derek’s body, his sweater riding him as Danny grabs the back, reigning Derek in with every thrust. Derek lets out little noises of primal delight, pants “Yes” and “Fuck” over and over like bad porn but it’s still hot for Danny. Derek is just as tight as they began and Danny is edging, edging, edging, slowing to force himself to draw it all out.   
  
He leans in and licks the sweat off the back of Derek’s neck, tasting salt and sage. He reaches round and finds Derek’s dick and starts stroking, needing to finish this but wanting to draw it out. Pressure builds in both of them fast and quick, boiling over the surface as they both climax, Derek painting the wall with splatters of hot white come while Danny pulls out and discards the half-full condom across the alley.  
  
They pant as Derek turns around to find Danny licking up his come from his fingers. “You taste good.” Danny says, smiling. A drop glitters in the moonlight from a canine.  
  
Derek looks at him under heavy lids. “You fuck good.”


End file.
